1. Technical Field of the Invention
When paint brushes are first fabricated, manufacturers use a compound called “sizers” that allow for the initial drying of the newly formed bristle groups of the paintbrush to create a sharp, tight, and defined angled tip of the bristles; not dissimilar to the way starch can be used on a shirt to keep its shape when ironed flat. After the brush has been used and cleaned, much of the “sizing” is removed and the bristles no longer have a natural ability to re-form themselves back into a sharp, tight, and well-defined bundle tip.
The present invention, unlike other protection apparatus, relates to an apparatus that offers both protection and the revitalization of a drying paintbrush, thereby greatly extending its useful life, and allow a brush to dry faster than if left out in open air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A simple use of a protection device for a paintbrush is known in to the prior art. The prior art configurations of the previously specified inventions all use commonly understood case structures, typically of a main body and a cover.
Specifically to the point of this invention, known prior art can be inclusive of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,239,638; 4,207,977; 5,244,090; 6,199,694; and 6,338,406. While these prior art devices do fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, these aforementioned patents do not address the specific claims of this present invention.
One of the original concepts of paintbrush protection systems, Throckmorton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,638, offers a standing device that more depends on drip-drying of the bristle body. In Throckmorton, the brush is held within the device with the handle facing up, thereby preventing the auto-convection forces to be created as is done in this present invention.
Both Kronfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,977; and Van Diest, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,694, offer a slip on brush protector, not unlike a sheath. However, the dried brush must be retrieved from the sheathed holder in the opposite direction of insertion. The reversed action of brush removal causes the bristle bundle to be crushed against the walls of the protection sleeve, resulting in potentially permanent bending and crushing damage to the fine structure of the bristles; all of which is eliminated by the design of the present invention.
In addition, Zagar, U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,406, is also dissimilar to the present invention in that, although it provides for air/water vapor exchange holes, Zagar makes no provision for allowing the lighter gas exchange of water vapor and heavier air to create an auto convectional drying process resulting in faster drying than can be obtained in open air, or in a containment clamshell as specified in Zagar. In addition, Zagar offers a common metallic hinged spring-loaded clamshell approach, which yields the additional problem of the rusting and failure of the containment vessel hinge and inability to hold the brush inside.
Keith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,090, offers a device without any external air exchange. Although Keith offers a bristle support from handle to mid brush with opposing support, the major drawback is that it is a solid form and does not allow for the bristles to be exposed to air for the purpose of rapid drying as is the unique feature of this invention as this invention uses the physics involved with dual density gas exchange to produce auto-convection. In Keith, the area of the brush bristles exposed to air for the purpose of drying is uneven, and as such will cause the bristles to bend as they approach a dry condition, thereby separating the bristles; defeating the entire purpose of the device. Although Keith does protect the brush, the resultant drying does not produce the same sharp, tight, and aligned bristle body tip that this present invention can create.
None of the discovered prior art addresses the special needs of the square tipped versus the tapered tip brush, as does this present invention. The present invention exclusively allows for bristle bundle containment, constriction, and formation of the bristle body during the drying process unique to each of the specific needs of both squared tipped and tapered tipped brushes.
No prior art, with regard to brush protection devices, offer built in means by which the bristle bundles can be reformed into their straight and parallel positions prior to the drying process using an integral comb for this specific purpose, as does this present invention. This invention exclusively offers an integrally molded comb by which a freshly cleaned brush can have its bristles reconfigured from a state of disarray after cleaning to a state where the bristle bundle is once again in the proper straight, tight, and parallel position needed prior to drying.
No prior art found address the forming of a vibration energy absorbing hinge structure that is integrally formed in the uni-body molded structure that is the present invention, producing anti-shattering properties as well as a more securely closed device that is virtually incapable of breaking or popping open.
In these respects, the paintbrush protection apparatus of this present invention does not conform to the prior specified conventional approaches and concepts detailed within any prior art, and represents a new and more novel approach to the protection of the bristle bundle of a brush from damage, as well as the revitalization of said bristle bundle during the drying process, allowing the bristle bundle of a paintbrush to approach a state that draws close to being new each and every time the brush is cleaned and dried.
With respect to the known disadvantages inherent in the designs of the known brush protections systems available within the body of the prior art, the present invention provides a new approach, and additional features to those seen in prior art, for the purpose of yielding a device that offers protection of paintbrush bristle bundles from permanent damage, and the formation of revitalized dried bristle bundles that are sharp, tight, and in the required pointed form.